


It's just a trick

by KCWatson



Series: It's just a trick [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCWatson/pseuds/KCWatson
Summary: Jim Moriarty tem um novo alvo.Sherlock Holmes tem um novo caso.E John Watson com certeza vai enlouquecer ficando entre os dois. Não que tivesse uma escolha mais fácil, era queimar ou vê-lo queimar sozinho."O problema é que você vê, mas não observa."~Johnlock~~Pós-queda do nosso querido Sherlock.





	1. Why did you come back?

Não tinha certeza sobre qual fora o momento onde tudo começara a mudar de um jeito incontrolável e insano. Não havia como saber, porque antes disso, desse momento incerto, os dias no 221 B já não estavam exatamente comuns, na verdade estavam tão tensos que preferia se afundar no trabalho a ter que chegar mais cedo e encontrar Sherlock em mais um dia ruim, não que isso fizesse alguma diferença, a maioria dos dias do detetive estavam sendo ruins e este sequer tentava ser diferente com quem dividia o apartamento.

John se sentia mais idiota que o normal. Sherlock passara dois malditos anos longe, fingindo-se de morto, cortando as teias de Moriarty, e John sofrera com um inferno durante todo esse tempo. Era mais do que esperava, mais do que imaginava. Quando o amigo pulou daquele maldito hospital sentiu que parte da sua alma também estava sendo arrancada, era loucura dizer aquilo, mas era a única maneira que conseguia pensar para explicar como se sentia. Não era só uma dor dilacerante, era também um vazio extremo que crescia dentro de si, um sentimento tão ruim que o acompanhava todos os dias, em qualquer lugar e aumentava quando entrava naquele apartamento.

A poltrona de couro sempre estava vazia, a mesa se tornou intocável, o silêncio se tornou enlouquecedor, as cortinas das janelas não eram mais abertas, não havia mais paradas irritadas no mercado ou alguém o acordando no meio da noite, sem mais objetivos, e com o tempo John achou que seria o próximo a pular do terraço do hospital. O pior era não ter como sair dali, seu emocional não queria se desapegar das únicas coisas que restaram de Sherlock e o racional sabia que não havia para onde ir, onde ficar ou como pagar. Então permaneceu mergulhado naquela escuridão, sempre chegando do trabalho, tomando um pouco a mais de alguma bebida alcóolica a cada dia, levantando-se no dia seguinte se sentindo horrível e voltando a trabalhar como se nada acontecesse.

Mas para John nada acontecia mesmo.

Lestrade notou o quanto o amigo estava péssimo em uma visita inesperada, motivada – discretamente – por Mycroft. Então o Inspetor passou a lhe fazer companhia na maioria das noites, tentando fazê-lo rir com os seus romances fracassados e casos estúpidos. John não podia negar que ele conseguia algumas vezes, porém, as madrugadas ainda eram silenciosas demais para a sua sanidade mental e com o tempo tudo o que queria era que aquele maldito telefone vibrasse com uma mensagem impossível.

Com o tempo John meio que desistiu.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se mudar, quase quatro meses depois de permanecendo mergulhado nessa escuridão vasta, descobriu que a angústia o acompanharia mesmo que estivesse em outro planeta. Seu apartamento era médio e confortável, mas sempre estava organizado demais e, acredite só, vazio demais.

Então em um dia qualquer, na verdade era seu único dia de folga na semana, acordou cedo como esteve fazendo nos últimos meses, praticamente anos, e encontrou Mycroft sentado em seu sofá. Distante e inexpressivo. John ignorou a pergunta obvia sobre como ele entrara ali, mas hesitou em perguntar o motivo da visita. Não se falavam ou se viam desde o enterro de Sherlock e John não via motivos para mudar isso.

Naquele dia, John lembrava bem, Mycroft murmurou um “Bom dia” opaco em cordialidade e pediu que se arrumasse. Cansado dos segredos dos Holmes e ainda sim curioso, obedeceu-o em silêncio, no entanto, quando voltou para a sala Mycroft não estava mais lá, em seu lugar havia outro Holmes, aquele que se despediu e pulou de um hospital.

— Seu grande imbecil! — xingou antes de avançar sobre Sherlock Holmes e acertá-lo com um soco no rosto.

Queria machucá-lo tanto naquele momento.

E realmente tentou, socou-o diversas outras vezes até decidir que seria bem mais justo com os seus sentimentos se o enforcasse com as próprias mãos doloridas. Claro que não iria matá-lo, mas Sherlock deve ter pensado o contrário, pois agarrou seus punhos com toda força que conseguiu reunir e o afastou sem ar. John tinha consciência de que seu rosto estava completamente vermelho e banhado em lágrimas, mas só conseguiu levantar do chão e xingar o seu _amigo_ até a última geração Holmes, se houvesse mais alguma.

— Perdoe-me John... eu.. eu... deixe-me explicar — Sherlock balbuciou.

Por breves segundos pensou que Sherlock também cairia em lágrimas, mas lembrou que era o único afogado em sentimentos naquela parceria. Observou seus olhos perdidos e de repente se sentiu confuso. O que estava sentindo exatamente? Raiva pela mentira? Felicidade por ser mentira? Mágoa? O que era aquilo explodindo em seu peito, que aumentava suas lagrimas e fazia seu coração bater com desespero?

— John, pare... pare de chorar, por favor — Sherlock pediu com a voz falha.

— Foram dois anos! Malditos anos! — John gritou, saindo mais como um rosnado — Eu vou chorar o quanto eu quiser, seu idiota!

— Pelo menos tire esse bigode, está ridículo.

— Eu tiro se prometer me explicar tudo o que aconteceu, em detalhes!

— Qualquer coisa para poupar meus olhos dessa coisa.

Sherlock nunca prometera em palavras e tampouco explicou qualquer coisa, John tirou o bigode mesmo assim, após isso criou o habito de se xingar todos os dias.

Porque ele só podia ser um grande idiota para acreditar que Sherlock Holmes teria algum tipo de consideração por seus sentimentos, ou mesmo pelo seu luto. Alguns meses se passaram desde o dia em Sherlock voltara à vida, mas o dia parecia uma lembrança bem mais distante. Algo quase surreal. A relação entre eles mudara drasticamente depois daquilo, houve apenas questionamentos e brigas, casos solucionados da maneira mais profissional possível. Ambos haviam mudado, porque John queria uma simples explicação e Sherlock queria apenas o silêncio. Era estressante e se o médico achava que iria se matar antes, agora só conseguia pensar que mataria alguém a qualquer momento.

— Merda Sherlock! — esbravejou batendo seu copo sobre a mesa desorganizada e suja — Tudo o que eu quero é uma explicação. Mereço isso, não? Sou seu amigo!

— No momento você apenas está sendo extremamente chato — Sherlock devolveu no limite de seu controle — Inferno, esqueça esse assunto e me deixe terminar essa maldita pesquisa!

— Pois essa maldita pesquisa vai esperar ou será lançada janela a fora nesse instante.

Sherlock ergueu os olhos de seu tubo sobre a mesa e encarou John com fúria:

— Você não seria capaz... eu o odiaria, com certeza!

— E não já odeia? — John rebateu aumentando a voz, fazendo Sherlock arregalar ligeiramente os olhos — Eu não estou pedindo um filme ou um relatório, quero apenas saber o que infernos aconteceu pra você fingir estar morto por dois anos e voltar sem qualquer explicação, mas não! John Watson não é digno dos segredos de Sherlock Holmes e que o inferno se abra e o engula toda vez que ele ousar perguntar sobre o assunto!

Era para ser mais uma cena assustadoramente comum, apenas mais uma briga que faria a Sra. Hudson lamentar pelo resto da semana ou até outra surgir. Havia sempre aquela troca de palavras nada saudáveis, cuspidas no outro com raiva e mágoa, que feriam mesmo sem intenção, e como todas as vezes Sherlock esperou John explodir, o que acabara de acontecer, e logo o observaria pegar seu celular e se trancar no quarto pelo resto da noite.

Dessa vez foi diferente. John estava cansado de toda aquela briga, cansado da dor e da raiva que corroíam sua mente e o resumiam a um corpo exausto que só desejava dormir para sempre. Então, vagamente ciente de que era sexta-feira, não pensou duas vezes antes de enfiar a carteira no bolso, agarrar suas chaves e seu celular e sair batendo a porta. Não voltaria para Baker Street naquela noite nem se o pagassem.

Não planejou o que iria fazer, apenas queria colocar a maior distancia possível entre ele e Sherlock. Ocupou sua noite pulando de pub em pub, nunca bebendo o suficiente para ficar bêbado e quando amanheceu, foi atrás de comida e água para impedi-lo de vomitar na frente das pessoas. Em alguma hora da madrugada, não muito depois de ter deixado o apartamento, seu celular começou a vibrar e não parou mais. Vibrou e vibrou, tantas vezes que John nem sentia mais a diferença em seu bolso, parecia algo constante. Perto das oito da manhã se encostou em uma parede e alcançou o aparelho, encontrando mais de trinta ligações de Sherlock e quase o mesmo número de mensagens.

— Oh Deus... — gemeu frustrado.

Cogitou responder, mas logo em seguida olhou para cima vendo o nome de um hotel barato e esqueceu, passaria o resto dia e, talvez a noite, ali.

Pagou em dinheiro, tomou um longo banho quente e se jogou na cama de solteiro simples do quarto desconhecido. Novamente alcançou seu celular, leria as mensagens pelo menos.

**_“Estamos bem._ **

**_E xxx.”_ **

A primeira mensagem era de um amigo, Edward. Franziu o cenho, não havia uma mensagem anterior e não se lembrava de ter perguntado algo. Ignorou por enquanto.

**_“John onde você está? Estou ligando há duas horas._ **

**_SH”_ **

**_“Pelo menos atenda o telefone._ **

**_SH”_ **

**_“Espero que não esteja me ignorando, seria infantilidade demais até mesmo para você._ **

**_SH”_ **

**_“Certo, parece que está me ignorando.”_ **

**_“John responda.”_ **

**_“John, não seja tão idiota. Volte para casa.”_ **

**_“Vai mesmo passar a noite fora sem ao menos dizer onde está?”_ **

**_“Ou com quem?”_ **

**_“John!”_ **

**_“Atenda a droga do celular Watson!”_ **

**_“Se não me responder em uma hora eu vou pedir ajuda ao meu irmão. Não me deixe fazer isso.”_ **

John riu involuntariamente criando respostas malcriadas para cada mensagem que lia e que permaneceram chegando pelo resto da noite enquanto o mesmo bebia, desligado do mundo. Havia muitos “John!” e inúmeros “Qual é o seu problema?”, em cada uma sentia seu dedo formigar para digitar uma resposta. Não digitou e só parou de ler com rapidez quando uma mensagem maior e de um novo número surgiu na tela.

**_“Doutor Watson, o que está fazendo? Por obséquio, responda o meu irmão. Dê algum sinal de vida, digite um xingamento ou somente grite com ele quando ligar, eu não o aguento mais! Fui acordado no meio da madrugada porque o senhor, Doutor, decidiu dar um passeio infinito em Londres e caso não tenha notado, isso é extremamente irritante. Meu querido irmão está com um complexo de preocupação insuportável e se eu ouvir mais uma pergunta sobre você, Doutor Watson, serei forçado a sujar minhas mãos pela primeira vez e será com o sangue da minha própria família._ **

**_MH”_ **

**_“Entre em contato ou serei obrigado a rastreá-lo e o arrastarei de volta a Baker Street com ou sem vida._ **

**_MH”_ **

John franziu o cenho, de repente preocupado com a possibilidade de estar sendo rastreado naquele mesmo instante. A última mensagem de Mycroft fora enviada perto das seis da manhã e o médico realmente acreditou na raiva do mais velho. Decidiu que o melhor era respondê-lo logo.

**_“Preciso de algum espaço pacífico Mycroft, me dê um tempo e ignore seu irmão. JW”_ **

Hesitou em escrever a próxima, seria para Sherlock. Mas ou respondia ou corria o risco de deixa-lo irritar Mycroft de novo. Bem, com certeza não era isso que queria.

**_“Sherlock, por favor, deixe seu irmão em paz. Ele não tem nada a ver com nossas brigas estúpidas. Entenda, só preciso de um tempo ou vou enlouquecer dentro desse apartamento, não suporto mais nossas brigas por um motivo que nem deveria existir! As vezes eu só quero...”_ **

O que queria, exatamente? Não queria socá-lo, com certeza. Um abraço? É, talvez, seria realmente bom abraçá-lo naquele momento tão... Fechou os olhos e praguejou o caminho dos seus próprios pensamentos. Inadequados e errados. Ignorou completamente os batimentos desenfreados do seu coração e sua boca seca, mais uma vez negando aquele sentimento que nunca deveria existir.

 _Vocês apenas se amam, podemos voltar ao caso agora?_ , Lestrade soltou um dia quando presenciou mais uma briga. Sherlock nem se importou, mas John se deixou desabar em sua poltrona. Não precisara daquilo para saber sobre os próprios sentimentos, mas aquela frase jogada como uma bomba de pressão certamente o afetou, mostrava que provavelmente qualquer um notava os sentimentos do loiro, exceto o alvo deles. Sherlock parecia cego a tudo que o envolvia, na verdade, ignorava-o na maioria das vezes em que estavam sozinhos e nunca dizia uma palavra sequer quando pegava John com os olhos fixos nele.

O médico entendera o recado.

Apagou a mensagem e não voltou a tentar responder.

Decidiu voltar para o apartamento um pouco antes de escurecer e não hesitou em caminhar todo o percurso, havia gastado demais naquela pequena aventura.

Quando a porta do 221 B se abriu, apenas o silêncio o recebeu. Imaginou que Sherlock estaria em mais um dos seus casos rápidos ou o havia deixado para trás, então o viu sentado na poltrona com os olhos vidrados em algo que só ele via. Palácio mental, talvez.

— Sherlock? — tentou hesitante.

Não sabia como o outro iria agir, se haveria mais gritos ou palavras grosseiras, mas o silêncio permaneceu. John suspirou e largou as chaves sobre a mesa, não insistiria com o detetive mais teimoso de Londres, então subiu para o seu quarto e se trancou lá por todo o domingo, pouco preocupado em comer e esgueirando-se apenas para o banheiro algumas vezes. Sherlock o ignoraria, então faria o mesmo com ele.

Como iria prever que seria forçado a mudar de atitude?


	2. Secrets again?

John fechou os olhos com força e sacudiu a cabeça levemente. Estava tão cansado que não tinha mais certeza se conseguiria segurar a agulha por muito tempo. Era apenas mais uma ferida que tinha que limpar e fechar depois de muitas outras, mas seus olhos ardiam e sua visão embaçava quando mais precisava.

— Tudo bem Doutor? — a mulher questionou com certa preocupação.

Ele não parecia estar bem?

— Claro — John se apressou em responder — Não se preocupe, acabo em um minuto.

Precisou de um pouco mais que isso, um pouco mais do que geralmente precisava e John quase entendia o motivo. Sentado no pequeno refeitório enquanto engolia vários goles de café, podia facilmente culpar Dra. Alexa Georgie, sua supervisora. A responsável pelo seu terceiro dia seguido de plantão. Por outro lado, também sabia que já deveria estar acostumado com aquele horário ocupado. Por que, de repente, estava tão cansado? Afinal, ele mesmo escolhera se afogar no trabalho.

Ergueu a cabeça e encontrou o olhar incisivo da Dra. Georgie o acertando. Levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até ela, rezando a Deus para não escutar mais uma ordem que o obrigasse a permanecer naquele lugar. Só queria sua cama.

— Dra. Georgie.

— Dr. Watson — ela nem se preocupou em forçar um sorriso educado, ninguém poderia reclamar mesmo — Há uma ligação para você na recepção.

John piscou confuso. Realmente não esperava ouvir aquilo.

— Para mim?

A mulher não se importou em responder e lhe deu às costas com desinteresse. John rapidamente se apressou pelo corredor e pegou o celular no caminho, estava sem carga. Começou a pedir a qualquer entidade divina para que não fosse nenhuma emergência, pouquíssimas pessoas tentavam entrar em contato com ele pelo trabalho, mas se alguém havia realmente tentado, o que poderia esperar?

— Steven!

O secretário pulou em sua cadeira e espalhou alguns papeis sobre a mesa, corando no ato.

— Ah, oi, oi Dr. Watson — gaguejou nervoso pelo susto, poderia ser a Dra. Georgie — Chamada, linha 2.

John imediatamente pegou o telefone fixo e discou o número 2 com as mãos tremulas.

— _John?_

— Sra. Hudson — ofegou assustado — Aconteceu algo grave? Com quem?

— _Oh querido, é o Sherlock_ — a senhoria choramingou fazendo o coração do médico se apertar — _Chegou aqui delirando de febre, eu e o seu amigo Inspetor conseguimos dar um banho nele, ou tentamos, mas Sherlock não para de se espernear e não nos deixa mais tocá-lo! Pode voltar para casa logo? Ele está ferido..._

— Ferido?

— _Greg disse que aconteceu durante um caso e que não é nada grave, mas eu só confio em você para dizer isso John._

— Estou indo imediatamente — John garantiu desligando logo em seguida, então se virou para Steven e avisou enquanto se afastava — Meu turno acabou, diga a Dra. Georgie que tenho direito a pelo menos um dia de folga.

Não ficou para ouvir uma reposta , passou rapidamente em sua sala para pegar sua pasta e saiu do hospital ainda retirando o jaleco branco. Jogou-se no primeiro táxi que passou. Estava mais preocupado que nervoso, Sherlock não ficava doente, nunca, deveria ser a única benção que o acompanhava por toda a vida: a sorte. Ausência de comida, noites de sono, estresse, alta concentração de drogas e cigarro nunca foram um problema, Sherlock poderia até desabar em algum momento, mas não pararia até alguém o internar a força e ainda sim ele fugiria para continuar o que quer que estivesse fazendo. Só podia ser uma puta sorte não ter morrido por tudo isso.

Respirou fundo, tentando se manter calmo. Fazia pelo menos uma semana que não se falavam, desde o dia em que voltara para Baker Street depois de horas vagando pelas ruas da cidade. Nenhum lado cedeu e John se ocupou trabalhando o máximo de tempo que conseguira. Estava exausto agora, mas ainda não sabia como agir com Sherlock.

Certo, descobriria isso agora.

Pagou o motorista e saltou do taxi, olhando para a janela do apartamento com um certo pesar. Que Deus o ajudasse. Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, imaginado como ajudaria um teimoso detetive a melhorar, mas se surpreendeu quando abriu a porta e encontrou não só uma Sra. Hudson preocupada, como também Mycroft e Lestrade.

Mycroft?

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou retirando o casaco e entrando no corredor.

— Ora, ele é meu irmão, estou preocupado — Mycroft respondeu indiferente, seguindo-o.

— Certo e o que mais?

Entrou no quarto de Sherlock sem hesitar e o encontrou na cama, remexendo-se de olhos fechados. Engoliu em seco e sentou-se ao lado dele, na beirada da cama, cuidadosamente passando a mão em sua testa suada e quente, mas sem conseguir ignorar o corte superficial em seu tórax.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou notando que Lestrade e a Sra. Hudson também estavam no quarto.

— Estávamos no meio de um caso simples — Lestrade respondeu parecendo confuso — De repente o suspeito o atingiu com uma faca, nem é um corte fundo, mas desde então ele está assim.

— E não pensou em arrastá-lo para um hospital? — John rebateu sendo mais rude do que esperava.

— Eu tentei John, juro que tentei. Mas Sherlock se tornou violento e precisei pedir ajuda ao Mycroft.

_Violento?_

Lançou um breve olhar a Mycroft que, surpreendentemente, parecia preocupado de verdade e constatar isso só deixou o médico pior. O que poderia estar acontecendo?

— Sherlock, consegue me ouvir? — perguntou com calma — Sherlock?

O detetive murmurou algumas reclamações e piscou os olhos com dificuldade.

— John... consigo ouvir.

— Ótimo, sente alguma dor?

— Todo o meu corpo... doí — Sherlock respondeu com a voz rouca.

John suspiro, sentindo-se amolecer com os olhos marejados e avermelhados do amigo, então pegou sua pasta e começou a criar seu próprio diagnostico. A febre estava alta, batendo os 39 graus, a pressão corporal estava se elevando e os batimentos cardíacos estavam tentando acompanhar o ritmo.

— Acredito que alguém tentou envenená-lo, querido irmão — Mycroft revelou.

— Como assim? — John perguntou de olhos arregalados — Envenenar?

— Por isso está aqui, eu sei Mycroft — Sherlock respondeu trêmulo.

— Como pode estar falando tão racionalmente? — John perguntou assustado — Devia estar delirando de febre.

— É só... febre John.

— Não, é um envenenamento.

— Uma tentativa.

— Colete um pouco do sangue dele — Mycroft sugeriu empurrando uma seringa e uma ampola nas mãos do médico — O Inspetor levará para análise.

John não hesitou em obedecê-lo sob os protestos incoerentes de Sherlock e observou Lestrade sair com um misto de preocupação e nervosismo, junto com a Sra. Hudson que prometeu uma deliciosa sopa. Com certeza não estava diante de uma gripe.

— Então Mycroft — John se levantou levemente divertido — Vai me ajudar a dar um banho de verdade no seu irmão ou não?

— Oh meu bom Deus, não — o Holmes mais velho contorceu seu rosto em desgosto e saiu do quarto.

John riu brevemente da reação esperada e começou a retirar as roupas úmidas de Sherlock, sempre sob o olhar atento do mesmo e fazendo questão de não tocar na cueca box. Obrigou-se a não olhar para qualquer ponto especifico do seu corpo e principalmente para não corar com o que estava fazendo, em seguida, ergueu-o com um grande esforço e o ajudou a tropeçar até o banheiro.

— Vai me dar banho, Doutor Watson? — Sherlock brincou quando entraram no box.

— Consegue ficar em pé sozinho, Detetive? — John rebateu sentindo seu rosto queimar.

Ambos riram e John ajustou o chuveiro para um banho morno, mas quando o ligou Sherlock se afastou, apoiando-se precariamente na parede.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou o puxando de volta.

— Você vai se molhar todo — ele respondeu ainda tentando se afastar.

John revirou os olhos e o puxou com mais força, colocando os braços grandes ao redor de seu pescoço e o segurando pela cintura, mantendo-o debaixo do chuveiro.

— Que parte do “você não consegue ficar em pé sozinho” não entendeu?

Sherlock não respondeu e John se contentou em observá-lo com atenção, seus olhos fechados enquanto resmungava algo incoerente sobre a água, seu corpo que tremia e suas mãos que apertavam fracamente seus ombros. O corte em seu tórax realmente parecia não ser profundo e não sangrava mais, quase ergueu a mão e tocou ali, mas conseguiu se conter a tempo. Seria toque demais para um único dia, não?

— Sherlock, preciso que olhe pra mim. Preciso saber o que, exatamente, está sentindo e o quanto consegue reagir.

Sherlock soltou uma reclamação baixa e entreabriu os olhos.

— Eu... me sinto horrível. Parece que estou sofrendo algum efeito colateral de uma droga errada — respondeu em um sussurro arrastado — Vejo você, ouço você, mas não consigo reagir... no tempo certo. Cada milímetro do meu corpo doí e não consigo fazer ele parar de tremer, minha cabeça está latejando...

— E o corte?

— Nem sinto.

John franziu o cenho e ergueu a mão, hesitante.

— Posso?

Sherlock riu.

— Você está me dando banho, faça o que achar necessário.

O médico tentou não encontrar outro significado para aquelas palavras e forçou um sorriso, em seguida pressionou o corte com extremo cuidado, temendo machuca-lo.

— Nada? — questionou com a falta de reação.

— Nada.

— Certo, tem algo que eu preciso saber antes de começar a te entupir de comida e remédio? Alguma dedução que fez antes de fazer o Greg pedir ajuda ao seu irmão?

— Não vai me vestir primeiro? — Sherlock brincou maneando a cabeça meio desorientado.

— Sherlock!

— Tudo bem John, mas não consegui nada. O suspeito... era comum, a novidade seria pegá-lo em flagrante durante o roubo de uma loja. Ele saiu correndo e eu fui mais rápido que Lestrade... e foi apenas isso.

— Certeza?

— Obviamente.

John comprimiu os lábios e se deu por vencido, não teria muito mais do amigo nem mesmo naquele estado. Sherlock deveria ser o doente mais ativo e teimoso que já conhecera na vida e o único lado bom de um paciente teimoso era sua falta de vontade de erguer o próprio corpo. 

— Vamos, Sherlock.

Colocou a toalha sobre os ombros do mesmo e arrastou para fora, sentindo seus próprios braços tremerem com esforço.

— Tudo bem John? — o detetive perguntou enquanto saia dos braços do médico e sentava na cama, sentindo que poderia passar o resto da vida ali.

— Claro — John respondeu rapidamente, procurando o pijama dele.

— Certeza?

John não respondeu, sabia exatamente o motivo para a sua repentina tremulação e era apenas um: exaustão, o resultado de dias trabalhando sem parar. Sherlock não precisava saber disso por enquanto.

— Seja um bom paciente e descanse, okay? — pediu mudando de assunto, empurrando-o levemente.

Sherlock não precisou de muito para desabar na cama e em completo silêncio John o enxugou e retirou sua cueca box, corando violentamente. _Foco Watson!_ Rapidamente o vestiu com o pijama de algodão e o cobriu com os cobertores, notando que o amigo começava a tremer de frio.

— Comida e remédio?

John clareou a voz e o encontrou com um sorriso fraco e divertido.

— Exato — concordou tentando não parecer tão constrangido — E por favor, não dificulte meu trabalho.

Mesmo sem uma reposta, levantou-se e pegou sua pasta, arrumando as coisas que havia usado. Inesperadamente sentiu suas mãos vacilarem e seus sentidos rodarem. Piscou com força e levou as mãos à cabeça, sentindo-a doer.

— John? — Sherlock o chamou parecendo preocupado.

— Estou bem — o médico garantiu, sacudindo as mãos e dispensando mais perguntas — Não ouse levantar, eu volto logo.

Afastou-se do quarto o mais rápido que conseguiu e encontrou Mycroft sentado casualmente em sua poltrona. Havia duas tigelas de sopa quente sobre a mesa que ignorou temporariamente e colocou a água para ferver, prepararia o chá primeiro.

— Como ele está? — Mycroft perguntou sem se mover

— Estou bem — Sherlock respondeu ofegante, apoiando-se na parede.

John pulou de onde estava, correndo até o detetive e novamente lhe servindo de apoio, passando seu braço sobre seus ombros. Sherlock agarrou seus diversos cobertores e aceitou sua ajuda até conseguir chegar ao sofá.

— Ficou louco? Eu disse pra não levantar! — John brigou exaltado.

— Você não parece muito bem — Sherlock murmurou enquanto deitava.

— Só estou cansado, você foi envenenado!

— Foi apenas uma tentativa...

— Isso não importa — John rosnou pegando uma das tigelas de sopa e a empurrado nas mãos do outro — Coma, sem reclamações.

A boca de Sherlock se contorceu em um bico teimoso enquanto ele erguia um pouco mais o corpo para comer.

— Parece que os efeitos estão passando — Mycroft comentou com um sorriso de canto.

— Ainda sinto que vou morrer — Sherlock resmungou ajeitando os cobertores com uma das mãos.

John pegou a outra tigela e sentou-se ao lado do amigo, começando a comer em silêncio. Era o seu plano perfeito, ficar ali em completo silencio, sem dar qualquer abertura para uma conversa mais longa com Sherlock e sem se intrometer no assunto dos irmãos.

— Doutor Watson, parece bastante cansado. Trabalho demais? — Mycroft implicou com os olhos brilhantes de diversão.

— Faz parte — John respondeu fuzilando o mais velho pela provocação. É claro que Mycroft sabia o motivo dele trabalhar tanto.

— Por que não termina de comer e vá ter sua noite merecida de sono? — Mycroft respondeu o fazendo arquear as sobrancelhas de surpresa — Não se preocupe, vou garantir que o meu irmão esteja na cama logo, não sem antes receber alguns sermões necessários, claro.

Sherlock revirou os olhos, mas John se apressou em engolir a comida e, mesmo sem entender o aviso nas entrelinhas, levantou-se e se preparou para um banho muito esperado. Em seguida ligou para Lestrade e insistiu para que não chamasse Sherlock para nenhum caso por enquanto, mesmo tendo certeza de que teria que lidar com o tédio do amigo nos próximos dias. Sabia que estavam lhe escondendo informações, como faziam inúmeras vezes, e tentou não se irritar com a ridícula repetição. Sherlock nunca mudaria e Mycroft não se sentia obrigado a revelar nada para o amigo do irmão, então só lhe restava deitar em sua cama e fingir que nada estava acontecendo.

Exatamente como tentava fazer há meses.

***

Seu único dia de folga foi um completo desastre, pelo menos para o controle de suas emoções.

Sua cama estava quente e confortável o suficiente para mantê-lo o resto do dia ali, seus cobertores pareciam prendê-lo e o dia amanheceu incomumente frio e nublado. Soltou um suspiro satisfeito, pronto para ceder à preguiça, mas algo ainda lhe parecia errado, uma sensação familiar o incomodava e John praticamente voltou à sua época como militar, onde seus superiores quase o enforcaram para ser mais perceptivo àquela sensação.

Então decidiu abrir os olhos e encontrou outro par destes o encarando.

— Jesus, Sherlock! — exclamou sentando em um rompante — O que faz aqui?

— Devia estar realmente cansado, estou aqui há horas e você quase não se moveu — Sherlock respondeu com a voz rouca.

John fechou os olhos, tentando obter algum controle sobre seu coração acelerado e a súbita vontade de empurrá-lo da cama. Quando abriu os olhos voltou a observá-lo. Sherlock ainda estava na mesma posição, deitado e enrolado nos mesmos cobertores, seus olhos o encarando com um misto de curiosidade e interesse.

— Vai ficar me olhando?

— Estou esperando você me explicar o que está fazendo na minha cama — John respondeu rapidamente.

Sherlock revirou os olhos e colocou a mão em seu peito agitado, forçando-o a deitar novamente. John respirou fundo e o encarou, ignorando a própria mente que teimava em criar imagens onde cedia ao seu desejo mais recente de abraça-lo, onde simplesmente erguia as mãos e o puxava para o abraço mais significativo de sua vida. No entanto, ceder ao seu desejo mais profundo ainda parecia longínquo e surreal.

— Eu não mordo John — o detetive comentou como se fosse a resposta para algo.

— Também não costuma dormir na minha cama — o médico rebateu controlado.

— Foram algumas horas, apenas.

— Isso não muda nada Sherlock. O que aconteceu?

Sherlock hesitou e John franziu o cenho por isso. O detetive não costumava hesitar em suas respostas, eram quase sempre enigmáticas, espontâneas e diretas, mesmo que em parte fossem mentira ou parte de um plano, mas agora, deitado ao seu lado e encontrando um brilho novo nos olhos claros que tanto admirava, John sabia que seria uma resposta incomum e desafiadora para Sherlock, algo importante o bastante para lhe fazer questionar os riscos de sua exposição.

De repente ele fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, levantando-se em seguida:

— Não é nada importante, vou voltar para o meu quarto.

Foi a vez de John puxá-lo de volta para cama e mantê-lo ali com a mão em seu tórax.

— Não mesmo, já veio até aqui, então com certeza vai me contar o que aconteceu. Envolve seu irmão?

— Não, é só... — Sherlock fez uma careta e soltou o ar com irritação — Apenas tive um pesadelo.

John o olhou com seriedade e teria ficado nisso, pensando em significados ocultos naquela frase comum se o coração do detetive não estivesse batendo tão forte sob sua mão. Queria entender como um pesadelo lhe causara aquela reação.

— Conte-me sobre ele... — incentivou com um sussurro — Era uma lembrança?

Sherlock se remexeu desconfortável, mas não escapou da mão de John e nem de seus olhos atentos, então restou responder, mesmo indo contra seu lado racional.

— Sim... aquela noite em brigamos, depois que você foi embora... e passou horas sem me responder.

John tentou não parecer tão surpreso, mas seus olhos se arregalaram inconscientemente.

— Você realmente ficou preocupado — comentou confuso — Vai me dizer o motivo? Você nunca se preocupa, Sherlock.

— Eu sempre me preocupo, John.

— Então me diz o motivo.

O detetive se calou, seus olhos se desprendendo dos de John para encarar qualquer alvo que não se fosse ele. John viu o que estava acontecendo, o que o amigo estava fazendo, fechando novamente as portas do seu fantasioso coração e buscando sua zona segura sem esses pontos de sentimentos, desconhecidos e desagradáveis.

— Não faça isso Sherlock — chamou sua atenção, atraindo seu olhar mais uma vez — Não me afaste novamente.

— Você teve uma semana ocupada, melhor deixá-lo descansar.

— Não.

— John não insista — Sherlock pediu afastando a mão de seu tórax — Não agora.

— O que está escondendo agora? — John rebateu começando a se irritar — Até quando vai continuar com isso Sherlock?

O mais alto o ignorou e saiu da cama, cambaleando até a porta. John saltou de onde estava e impediu, ficando a sua frente.

— Isso não pode continuar, não posso ficar no escuro pelo resto da vida!

— Não ficará, estou apenas pedindo para não insistir — Sherlock respondeu indiferente.

— Já deixei de insistir em muita coisa Sherlock.

— Então mais uma não será problema. Basta John!

— Será, na verdade sempre é um problema — John retrucou entre dentes, cansado da indiferença aparente do outro.

— Inferno, nunca devia ter falado com você! — o detetive exclamou, gesticulando com certa fúria — Será que pode esquecer esse maldito assunto?

— Não, já tive que esquecer muita coisa por você Sherlock, podemos criar agora uma lista imensa de coisas que ignorei por sua causa, mas por favor, vamos ressaltar a absurda falta de informação que eu tenho sobre sua morte e a grande muralha que _você_ coloca entre nós quando acha conveniente. Até quando vai continuar escondendo os fatos de mim Sherlock?

Sherlock o fitou por breves segundos e inesperadamente o empurrou contra a parede, violenta e furiosamente, apertando o ombro com a cicatriz propositalmente, fazendo o médico gemer de dor e o lençol escorregar do seu corpo, revelando o pijama do dia anterior.

— Vou esconder o que eu quiser até o momento que eu quiser, Watson — garantiu entre dentes, grosseiramente — E para que tenhamos uma convivência pacifica dentro desse apartamento, sugiro que esqueça o assunto até que _eu_ decida trazê-lo à tona.

John se viu livre das mãos de Sherlock e observou-o se afastar e descer as escadas com toda a elegância que sempre possuíra, adicionando movimentos mais firmes e olhos furiosos. Ainda confuso massageou a parte de trás de sua cabeça e movimentou os ombros, sentindo o seu ombro danificado doer mais que suas próprias costas. Nunca imaginou que Sherlock usaria tanta força contra ele, nem pensou que algum dia seria tratado daquela maneira pela sobrevivência de mais alguns segredos.

O que estava acontecendo ainda era um mistério, mas qualquer que fosse o caso, John sabia que deveria ficar longe. Mesmo que fosse uma novidade para si. Mas Sherlock estava dentro do seu normal no dia anterior e antes disso também, estava apenas indiferente, no entanto, bastou insistir naqueles tais segredos e John viu o amigo quase ser consumido pela raiva.

Sim, com certeza Sherlock estava com problemas e aquele fora um recado, não muito silencioso, para John se manter longe.


	3. Why be a liar?

John abriu os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo-se cansando antes mesmo de levantar da cama. Poderia ligar para o hospital e inventar uma história sobre qualquer doença que o impedia de sair de casa, mas duvidava que sua chefa aceitasse como um motivo para faltar. Médicos não ficavam doentes, não oficialmente.

Nem tinha ideia de que se pudesse prever o futuro ou possuísse a capacidade de seu amigo para deduzir, jamais teria saído de casa, sequer saído da cama.

Mas ele o fez e tudo parecia estar estranho aos seus olhos depois de abri-los naquela manhã. O 221 B estava calmo, muito calmo, porque Sherlock estava dormindo no sofá. Hesitou em se aproximar, lembrando-se do dia anterior em que fora o alvo de sua fúria, mas se forçou a acreditar que bastava não voltar a insistir no assunto e tudo ficaria bem. Cutucou-o levemente para ter certeza de que estava dormindo e ele permaneceu na mesma posição encolhida, em sono profundo depois das oito da manhã. Mesmo com a febre, que já deveria ter cessado, John não esperava por isso. Aquilo seria o bastante para um dia, porém havia mais. Ou menos, como menos bagunça sobre a mesa e menos nuvens no céu que via pela janela. Virou-se e voltou para a cozinha, faria o café-da-manhã, com sorte aconteceria mais um milagre e Sherlock se alimentaria. Abriu o armário e sua primeira visão o fez franzir o cenho. Um pequeno frasco, escuro e limpo, chamara sua atenção, totalmente desconhecido e sem rotulo. Esperava que não fosse algum veneno ou _o_ veneno.

Ignorou-o por enquanto e preparou chá e algumas torradas, deixando em uma bandeja na mesa mais próxima do sofá. Então, muito a contra gosto, sacudiu levemente os ombros dele para acordá-lo.

O detetive resmungou rouco e abriu ligeiramente os olhos.

― John...

― Eu fiz seu café-da-manhã, por favor, coma. E não se esqueça de tomar seus remédios. Está me escutando?

Sherlock assentiu sonolento, os olhos semiabertos. _Completamente bipolar..._

― Por favor, não esqueça ― John insistiu passando a mão em seus cabelos em um ato automático, aproveitando para sentir, superficialmente, sua temperatura.

Levantou-se, deixou os remédios perto dele e saiu sem comer, já estava atrasado. Sherlock ficaria bem, sempre ficava, com certeza havia um anjo da guarda ou um deus particular só para garantir isso. Eram as únicas explicações que John conseguia encontrar.

Do lado de fora o Sol não brilhava, pelo menos não sem algum impedimento, como se não estivessem no final inverno e como se fosse permanecer daquela forma por longas horas, o que jamais aconteceria em Londres. A dificuldade de conseguir um táxi parecia proposital e exagerada, como todos poderiam estar ocupados? E como se não fosse o bastante, em todo aquele tempo irritante John podia jurar que estava sendo vigiado e dessa vez não parecia ser Mycroft.

O dia transcorrera normalmente, mesmo que atarefado e agitado por causa de um pequeno surto de gripe entre as crianças. Dra. Georgie estava com os olhos grudados nele sempre que possível, provavelmente relembrando as vezes em que ele abandonara um turno para ajudar Sherlock em algum caso. John sempre erguia a cabeça e forçava um sorriso respeitoso, temendo ser demitido a qualquer hora. No meio da tarde fora chamado para fazer uma cirurgia simples e não-emergencial, mas praticamente entrou em pânico e, ainda dentro de sua sala, percebera que não conseguia segurar os utensílios cirúrgicos com precisão. Seria seu fim. Então, muito educadamente, passou para outra pessoa e lamentou a situação pelo resto do dia. Estava se tornando inútil.

Entrementes a sua correria, John tentou ignorar as desconfianças que surgiram no caminho até o hospital, mesmo que ainda se sentisse vigiado. Deveria estar paranoico, finalmente, depois de tanta convivência com Sherlock. Suspirou, fazendo sua primeira pausa no dia. Precisou de muito esforço para conter sua vontade de pegar seu celular, mandar uma mensagem ou ligar, questionando o bem estar do amigo. Era obvio que Sherlock não responderia, não se daria o trabalho. E o médico não deveria se preocupar tanto.

 _Esqueça John_ , repetiria para si mesmo pelo resto do dia.

Mesmo cansativo e movimentado, ainda seria seu dia mais calmo se, logo após sua pausa, não recebesse um paciente inesperado.

― Não olha nos olhos de seus pacientes?

Ergueu os olhos de suas anotações, completamente surpreso.

― Mycroft? O que aconteceu?

― Obviamente não sou um paciente ― ele respondeu displicente ― Mas esse é o meio mais fácil de falar com você, Doutor Watson.

― Apenas John ― o médico pediu ainda se recuperando ― Mesmo não sendo um paciente, por favor, sente-se.

Mycroft olhou ao redor com certa superioridade e enfim, cedeu, sentando-se.

― Por que esse é o único meio de falar comigo? Se bem me lembro, você gosta de usar carros para me sequestrar ― John comentou com um meio sorriso enquanto guardava sua papelada.

― Não quando não sou o único a vigiá-lo.

John parou o que estava fazendo e fitou Mycroft, questionando-se se era uma brincadeira ou mais um dos enigmas subliminares dos Holmes, porém o outro permaneceu sério e o médico conhecia aquele olhar suficientemente bem para saber que a situação possuía alguma gravidade.

― Estou sendo vigiado? Por quem?

― Ainda não sei e posso dizer que isso não é muito bom, para nós dois ― Mycroft respondeu.

― Pelo amor de Deus, você é o Governo Britânico em pessoa! ― John questionou exaltado ― Como pode não saber?

― Exatamente por isso eu disse que a situação não é boa... John.

O médico fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e tentou manter a calma. Claramente Mycroft estava odiando não saber de quem se tratava tanto quanto John estava odiando o fato de estar sendo vigiado, o que preocupava muito o mais baixo. Se pudesse escolher alguém para descobrir alguma coisa sobre qualquer um, escolheria o Holmes mais velho, especialmente pela sua mente extremamente esperta e, claro, por seu cargo no governo.

― Não se desespere ― Mycroft pediu com um leve tom irritado.

― Oh, desculpe estar desesperado depois de descobrir que estou sendo vigiado por um fantasma ― John rebateu sarcástico enquanto se levantava e guardava, de qualquer jeito rude, seus papeis no armário.

― Não é um fantasma.

― Você entendeu.

Então Mycroft suspirou, ajeitando seu terno caro com falsa naturalidade enquanto suas mãos apertavam com firmeza o cabo de sua inseparável sombrinha. John imediatamente o fitou, sabendo que havia mais.

_O que a convivência com Sherlock está fazendo comigo?_

― Conte de uma vez Mycroft.

― Contar o quê John?

John voltou a se sentar e franziu o cenho para o outro, quase o induzindo a contar de uma vez qualquer que fosse o real motivo de leva-lo até um consultório médico comum.

― Boatos chegaram até os meus ouvidos... relevantes e sólidos demais para serem descartados ― Mycroft começou em tom cansado ― Envolvendo Moriarty.

John arregalou os olhos e sentiu sua garganta secar, suas mãos involuntariamente se fecharam e sua mente o levou de volta para alguns anos antes, onde estava em uma piscina usando uma bomba como casaco e para logo em seguida, rever o exato momento em que Sherlock pulara do terraço de St. Bartholomew.

― Antes que pergunte ou saia correndo para procurá-lo com as próprias pernas ― Mycroft o interrompeu, ganhando um olhar nervoso ― Precisa ter conhecimento sobre algumas coisas e fazer algo por mim.

― Quer que eu fale com Sherlock? ― ele se adiantou, quase sempre era isso.

― Não, nada daqui pode chegar até meu irmão. Isso é de extrema importância.

Pensou ter escutado errado ou, novamente, se era algum tipo de brincadeira. O problema não estava em esconder tais fatos de Sherlock, o que já poderia ser extremamente difícil, mas em John – especificamente ele - esconder algo de Sherlock. Nunca conseguira antes, como poderia agora?

― Mycroft...

Tentou avisar que era impossível, que era praticamente um livro aberto para o detetive consultor, mas o olhar claro e sério o impediu. Não havia outra escolha e para enfatizar isso, Mycroft apoiou sua sombrinha na mesa e uniu as mãos sobre a mesma, inclinando-se e assumindo uma postura vista poucas vezes pelo médico e nunca direcionada a ele.

― Se for verdade, se isso estiver mesmo acontecendo e eu acho que está, temos grandes problemas John e pela primeira vez, e isso também é uma surpresa para mim, não envolve meu irmão ― revelou com um misto de seriedade e cansaço ― Se fosse Moriarty ou algum de seus homens vigiando você, eu saberia, e é realmente preocupante que não seja. Esse fantasma, como bem colocou, está um passo a minha frente. Sabe sua rotina, os locais que frequenta, sua conta bancaria e invadiu seu antigo apartamento apenas para escrever John Watson com sangue na parede da sala de estar.

― Co-como sabe... que se trata da mesma pessoa? ― John balbuciou atordoado.

― Rastro digital, é tudo o que o _fantasma_ deixa para trás quando mexe nos sistemas de segurança. Intitulando a si mesmo como Augustus.

― Augustus?

― Isso não importa agora ― Mycroft recostou suas costas na cadeira ― O que importa é que temos que descobrir o que está acontecendo, sem a ajuda de Sherlock.

― Por que sem ele? ― John desconfiou ― Por que é tão importante ele não saber?

― Porque eu não sei mais até que ponto ele pode esconder algo de mim usando suas próprias... motivações.

John se empertigou, agora estavam tocando em um assunto delicado e internamente almejado. Talvez ali estivesse o motivo da raiva súbita de Sherlock em alguns... assuntos.

― Do que está falando?

Mycroft hesitou em responder e John estranhou isso, sua hesitação era rara.

― Irene Adler está viva. Quem você acha que a salvou?

John sabia que não deveria ficar com raiva ou magoado, não tinha nenhum direito, mas foi inevitável suas mãos tremerem quando surgiu a vontade de quebrar a mesa com suas próprias mãos. Era a confirmação de que precisava para aceitar suas próprias palavras ditas a Sherlock: o detetive realmente gostava de Adler. Não conseguia dar a certeza de um amor, era demais para suportar, mas havia uma evidente afeição e interação entre os dois, algo forte o suficiente para fazer o seu amigo ir além, ultrapassando suas sólidas e _quase_ impenetráveis barreiras.

 E ele sentiu uma dor estranha, não só por essa conclusão, mas também pela mentira pacata de Sherlock.

― Controle seus ciúmes Doutor.

― Se fosse só isso estaria tudo bem Mycroft, porque eu sei onde _não é_ o meu lugar! ― John exclamou a ponto de explodir ― Quero saber o motivo da mentira, apenas isso. Sherlock não tinha motivos para esconder! Não importa o que sinto, se ele me chamasse para ajudar a salvá-la, eu engoliria toda essa merda e ajudaria! Porque é o desejo dele, porque é importante para ele. Agora Adler está por aí, longe dos olhos do nosso Governo, podendo ou não estar ao lado de Moriarty que por acaso está vivo. O quanto isso é ruim?

― O suficiente para me convencer ensinar a você algumas Artes importantes.

John o fitou analítico. Sim, ele estava falando sério.

― Você não tem tempo e nem paciência para isso Mycroft.

― Mas terei ― o mais alto garantiu tirando um celular de dentro do bolso interno de seu terno, John não pôde ignorar a exata semelhança com o seu próprio aparelho ― Eu reuni toda a Inteligência Britânica para proteger esse celular, troque pelo seu e mantenha bem longe das mãos de Sherlock. Entrarei em contato.

― Mycroft... realmente não sei se vou ser útil nesse caso.

― Escute John, não vim aqui só pela sua lealdade estranha a mim e ao meu irmão, também vim pela capacidade que você tem em usar sua mente. Meu irmão o acha comum e idiota, não discordo, mas notei que você também aprende rápido e que adora surpreender. Surpreenda-nos John, porque você precisa disso para viver e eu preciso da sua ajuda.

O médico sorriu sem humor pela sinceridade daquelas palavras e principalmente pela última frase. Sherlock nunca se cansava de usar o perigo de suas aventuras contra ele, insistindo que era o que _precisava para viver_. A ação, o perigo e a adrenalina de cada caso o mantinham longe da muleta e sua mente em pleno movimento, mas Mycroft pedindo sua ajuda era uma bela novidade.

— Isso nos leva a Moriarty.

John o olhou com uma repentina luz de compreensão iluminando suas dúvidas, ou parte delas.

— Como ele pode estar vivo se atirou na própria cabeça na frente de Sherlock?

Mycroft fez sua típica careta de desgosto e respondeu:

— E se meu irmão, por algum motivo, mentiu?

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo John não precisou de uma explicação detalhada, entendia perfeitamente os motivos que levavam Mycroft a pensar daquela maneira e pior, concordava. Sherlock estava muito estranho, até mesmo para os próprios parâmetros, obviamente tentando esconder algo e lutando para fingir que tudo permanecia seguindo normalmente ao seu redor. Mesmo sem querer se sentiu bem por não ser o único a notar e ser afetado por isso, mas se o “Governo Britânico” estava a sua frente agora, John sabia que seus planos de se manter afastado não existiriam mais.

― Vejo que não preciso de argumentos para fazê-lo seguir minha linha de pensamento ― Mycroft comentou ― Pergunto-me se isso é bom ou ruim...

John maneou a cabeça, incerto sobre o que deveria fazer e deu de ombros:

― Sherlock anda bem estranho depois que... voltou, você sabe. Ontem ele foi um pouco mais violento que o normal quando eu insisti para que ele parasse de me esconder os fatos.

― Ele o machucou? ― Mycroft se inclinou, olhando-o descrente.

John hesitou, recordando-se do aperto de Sherlock em seu ombro, parecia mesmo ser proposital. Entretanto, preferiu não complicar mais nada no momento.

― Não de verdade, só fiquei surpreso, digo, não é do feitio dele descontar fisicamente em outras pessoas nem em seus piores dias.

Mycroft franziu o cenho e passou o dedo pelo queixo, deixando-se pensar no que ouvira. O médico entendia aquela confusão estampada em seu rosto, mas ainda tinha um fio de esperança que esta durasse pouco. Só Mycroft entendia o irmão tão a fundo, não que fosse lhe contar depois, mas tudo bem.

― Vou continuar tentando arrancar algo do meu irmão, mas ainda posso contar com você, Doutor Watson? ― Mycroft insistiu se levantando.

― Claro, Senhor Holmes ― o médico rebateu ganhando um olhar curioso.

― Se ele voltar a se violento, de qualquer forma, notifique-me imediatamente.

John concordou e em silêncio o viu sair do consultório, agarrando a sombrinha com força e os ombros tensos.

Suspirou e cobriu seu rosto com as mãos, sem conseguir entender porque todos sempre queriam afetar Sherlock. Porque era obvio que vigiá-lo, mesmo que o Holmes mais velho negasse, era simplesmente um caminho para afetar o único detetive consultor do mundo. Não tinha certeza se aquilo envolvia algum ponto fraco do amigo, mas sabia que o mesmo odiava aquela situação com todas as suas forças.

E ainda havia o próprio Sherlock para complicar tudo. Qual era o motivo das mentiras? Por que infernos ele deixaria Moriarty vivo e diria o contrário? John entendia que salvar Irene deveria ser primordial na mente lógica de Sherlock, envolvendo sentimentos ou não, ainda havia o fato gritante da Mulher ser quase tão esperta quanto ele e sua admiração por ela ser notável, mas por que Moriarty? Por que manter vivo aquele que foi um grande problema por meses e quase destruiu completamente sua reputação?

_Sherlock, só há uma explicação: você finalmente está completa e absurdamente louco!_

Horas mais tarde, complementando o dia estressante e faltando apenas alguns minutos para o fim do seu turno, recebeu uma mensagem de Sherlock.

**_“Venha até o parque o mais rápido possível. Temos um caso._ **

**_SH”_ **

John imediatamente respondeu:

**_“Sherlock não saia, ainda está doente._ **

**_JW”_ **

Sherlock não respondeu. John entendeu o recado, arrumou rapidamente suas coisas e se jogou no primeiro táxi que apareceu. A noite estava fria e Sherlock abusava da sorte novamente. Mesmo que fosse um caso importante – claro que era um! – John teria uma conversa séria com Lestrade... de novo.

Cerca de trinta minutos depois saltou do carro e se aproximou da pequena movimentação de policiais no meio da praça. Com certeza era o local que procurava. Aproximou-se de Sherlock, que estava rodeando um corpo, mas quando chegou perto o suficiente para ser ouvido falou com quem o observava.

― O que nós conversamos Greg?

Sherlock o fitou, notando sua presença, mas a atenção de John ainda estava no Inspetor que lhe lançava um sorriso sem graça.

― Desculpa John, mas...

John o calou com um último olhar raivoso e se aproximou de Sherlock que ainda o encarava com curiosidade.

― Sherlock, eu disse para não sair. Devia estar descansando!

― Eu já estava na viatura quando recebi sua mensagem e tomei todos os remédios. Estou muito melhor ― Sherlock se explicou convincente.

_E quando ele não é convincente?_

― Ótimo, mas isso não anula os riscos ― John rebateu retirando sua luva e colocando a mão na testa dele, em seguida segurando seu pulso, sentindo sua temperatura e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados ― Você ainda está com febre, precisa descansar.

_Batimentos acelerados? É apenas o caso novo e a febre John, não se iluda._

― John...

― E onde está o seu cachecol?

Sherlock olhou para si mesmo, parecendo nem ter notado a falta da peça, então antes de qualquer outra explicação direta e convincente, John retirou o seu próprio cachecol e envolveu o pescoço do mais alto.

― Por que fez isso? ― Sherlock perguntou com o cenho franzido.

John não se deu o luxo de olhá-lo nos olhos, não perderia essa briga para os sentimentos que deveriam ser inexistentes.

― Apenas não tire até chegar em casa ― decretou com firmeza antes de se afastar  e assumir seu posto como mero assistente/espectador de suas deduções.

Mas Sherlock continuou o fitando.

― O que? ― questionou tentando soar perdido. Não gostava de estar na mira daqueles olhos tão observadores e... intensos.

― Cuidando do namoradinho Watson? ― Anderson debochou enquanto passava por perto da cena do crime.

― Por quê? Está com ciúmes? ― John rebateu acidamente.

Por acaso não havia uma placa pendurada em seu pescoço alertando sobre o seu mau-humor?

Anderson parou surpreso e voltou alguns passos para responder:

― Parece que o cãozinho está animado hoje, Doutor Watson... mas por que eu teria ciúmes de você? Pelo menos eu tenho pessoas que se importam comigo. De verdade.

― Claro, mas se está falando sobre certas pessoas que preferem armários a quartos, eu prefiro continuar sendo o cãozinho solitário mesmo ― John enfiou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco e esboçou um sorriso mínimo.

― Ótimo, porque vai morrer sendo o cãozinho da aberração de fato ― Anderson devolveu energético.

― Ótimo, vai continuar falando o obvio ou está pronto pra me deixar em paz?

Três pares de olhos o fitaram com perplexidade, mas John se manteve impassível. Em qualquer outro momento coraria pela repentina atenção, mas aquele dia em especial estava sendo difícil. O peso dos acontecimentos dos dias anteriores o acompanhara durante todo o dia, as duvidas sempre maquinando em sua cabeça comum e o impedindo de se concentrar em qualquer outro assunto, e como se bastasse isso ainda havia a visita de Mycroft, trazendo-lhe noticias nada boas e planos implicitamente impossíveis.

― John...

Ele fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e lutou para esconder em um canto trancado da sua mente tudo o que ouvira de Mycroft naquele dia, antes de finalmente conseguir olhar para Sherlock que mantinha um olhar brilhante e caído. Conhecia bem aquele olhar.

― Vai me pedir desculpa? ― desacreditou sarcástico.

― Por ontem a noite ― Sherlock concordou aliviado passando por cima do corpo e se aproximando ― Eu sei que só estava querendo ajudar e eu... reagi mal... eu queria...

Sherlock era incapaz de pedir desculpa com facilidade e algumas vezes, como aquela, sequer conseguia pronunciar a palavra. John não sabia se ria ou se o socava, porque sabia que o amigo esqueceria aquele pedido constrangido se a cena do dia anterior voltasse a se repetir.

― Vá a merda Sherlock ― cortou-o antes de ser afastar.

Não tinha certeza se era o certo a se fazer, mas quase se convenceu do contrário quando Sherlock permaneceu no mesmo lugar por mais tempo que o normal. Confuso e sem se sentir culpado, voltou a se aproximar e o olhou atento, porque  não dividia o apartamento com um ser humano comum e sim com um detetive consultor que era capaz de transformar seu próprio corpo em experiência apenas em nome da ciência.

Algo estava errado.

― Sherlock, o que foi?

― O assassino ― ele sussurrou antes de sair correndo na direção em que olhava.

Pego de surpresa, John precisou de um ou dois segundos antes de compreender o que estava acontecendo, sacar sua arma e correr atrás do amigo. Não teve tempo de reparar se Lestrade havia notado a situação e nem de garantir isso, mas esperava que a súbita movimentação fosse o suficiente.

Desesperado pelo medo de ser lento demais e permitir que Sherlock fizesse alguma besteira, ordenou que seus pés se apressassem sem reclamação e continuou atrás do Detetive sem conseguir enxergar com clareza o seu alvo encapuzado, no momento só queria garantir que o outro não estivesse sozinho quando conseguisse agir como um idiota irresponsável. E foi com terror que notou o seu amigo idiota correr até a rua movimentada sem se importar com as consequências. John precisava ser mais rápido. Buscou forças em cada célula e obrigou suas pernas a continuarem, ainda não podia ceder ao cansaço.

― Sherlock!

O medo só aumentou quando Sherlock chegou à rua sem notar o movimento dos carros – ou simplesmente o ignorando por vontade própria, então as buzinas soaram estridentes nos ouvidos do médico, dando-lhe o impulso necessário para invadir a rua, lançando seu corpo para empurrar Sherlock e o tirar do caminho.

Não teve tempo de realmente notar se conseguira o que queria, seus olhos ficaram momentaneamente cegos pela luz conjunta dos faróis e em seguida sentiu a dor, um dos carros com certeza o acertara, empurrando-o para frente, seu corpo batendo violentamente no chão segundos depois.

Foi confuso e doloroso, era tudo o que sabia.

Uma voz gritou seu nome, um grito grave e assustado. Era Sherlock? Nunca ouvira aquele tom, mesmo assim quis responder, mas sua boca não se movia e seus olhos embaçados só conseguiam focar no sangue em suas mãos trépidas. De onde vinha tanto sangue? Outras mãos, limpas e frias, agarraram seu rosto com desespero tênue e novamente a voz estranha de Sherlock o chamou.

― John! John... por que fez isso? Por que?

_John..._

De novo o médico tentou responder, mas a escuridão o dominou e o deixou sem escolhas.

Definitivamente deveria ter requisitado seu segundo dia de folga e nunca ter saído da cama.


	4. Miss me?

_John, acorde._

_John..._

_Por favor, acorde..._

_Eu preciso de você._

_John!_

Seus olhos abriram minimamente, ardiam, incomodados pela luz. Seus dedos se moveram com dificuldade e um som estranho escapou da sua garganta seca, mas era só o que conseguia fazer. Uma silhueta entrou em seu campo de visão, familiar e inesperada. Não era Sherlock, como esperava, tratava-se de alguém mais baixo e movia-se lentamente até sua cama.

_John? Sherlock acha que você está dormindo demais..._

Uma risada baixa e inegável ecoou até sua mente, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

― Olá Johnny boy...

John piscou com força, mesmo que fosse um ato inútil para melhorar sua visão. Precisava saber, ter certeza de que não era um pesadelo, que Moriarty estava, sem qualquer duvida, segurando sua mão naquele momento.

― Temos muito a conversar ― Moriarty informou, sua voz chegava fraca e longínqua em sua mente ― Mas não agora... agora eu preciso que me dê mais tempo.

_Mais tempo..._

John sentiu as mãos quentes segurá-lo com mais força e uma delas chegarem até seu rosto, a outra encontrando a agulha que perfurava sua veia. Queria tirá-lo dali, movê-lo par longe, mas seu corpo não obedecia.

_Durma Doutor Watson..._

_***_

Sherlock se moveu com rapidez dentro do quarto de John, definitivamente irritado por ter saído do hospital. Queria ficar ao lado de John como estivera todos os dias até ali, mas precisava de um banho e de roupas limpas para quando seu amigo acordasse, Sra. Hudson não estava disponível para fazer ao menos uma dessas coisas. E John acordaria, claro que sim. Mesmo que não houvesse mais nada que o impedisse de acordar e o médico continuasse malditamente inconsciente, Sherlock sabia que em breve ambos voltariam à Baker Street.

E se recusava a admitir em voz alta que estava se alimentando de uma suposta esperança... ou fé.

Não era nada demais. John estava bem.

_Então por que ainda dorme?_

Com um inesperado e incomum cuidado, guardou as roupas em uma pequena mala, junto com alguns utensílios de higiene e um livro. John ainda ficaria em observação depois que acordasse e provavelmente ficaria entediado. Qualquer um ficaria entediado.  

Subitamente parou e ergueu a cabeça, olhando para a parede, desatento. Culpava-se pelo o que tinha acontecido e pelo atual estado do amigo, e era extremamente ridículo e devastador se sentir assim, pelo menos para Sherlock. Inconscientemente sentira falta de quando não acontecia, onde a culpa não existia por muito tempo e nenhuma dor era gerada através dela. Eram momentos completamente lúcidos e compreensíveis. Mas agora se sentia envolto de uma agonia constante, onde a curiosidade parecia ser eterna e boa parte era focada em John. O que fazia, onde estava, com quem estava, por que e com quem se tornaram perguntas absurdamente frequentes que surgiam na sua cabeça sem permissão e que seriam jogadas sobre o outro sem qualquer controle se Sherlock não estivesse tão preocupado com as consequências.

Mas como nunca as fazia, nunca havia perguntas para suas respostas e assim a curiosidade indesejada, insatisfeita e irritante gerava ainda mais agonia, dolorosa e frenética, que alimentavam sua mente com qualquer informação vista, sendo verdade ou não.

Curiosidade, preocupação, expressão, agonia, culpa, dor.

Sherlock sentia que estava enlouquecendo, mas não sabia como interromper a própria mente.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

_Não se envolva Sherlock._

Fechou a mala com força desnecessária e virou-se, paralisando no ato. Lentamente deixou a mala ao seu lado, no chão, e se aproximou da porta aberta. Havia algo estranho nela, uma mancha amarela na maçaneta de dentro que não condizia com as outras manchas comuns do apartamento e não existia na ultima vez em que revistara o quarto. No chão, próxima à parede, estava uma lata de spray da mesma cor. Rapidamente diminuiu a distancia e fechou a porta com um empurrão, sentindo seus olhos secarem e se arregalarem diante de uma única, e maldita, pergunta:

_Miss me?_

A culpa pelo acidente foi substituída por uma maior, o arrependimento se unindo a ela e um aperto surgindo em seu peito. Era pior do que imaginara, muito pior, era esperado, previsível e ainda assim Sherlock não estava pronto, não conseguira se preparar a tempo para a volta de Jim Moriarty, que não era mais um segredo para ele há muito tempo.

Agora Moriarty passara pelo 221 B, garantindo um recomeço para o seu jogo estúpido e deixando claro o seu primeiro alvo.

_John!_

Seu celular tocou e ainda atordoado o alcançou, surpreendendo-se ao ver que era Lestrade. O Inspetor nunca tivera um _timing_ tão perfeito.

― Lestrade, eu-

― Volte para o hospital agora ― a voz desesperada do Inspetor o interrompeu, sobrepondo-se a outras alteradas. Sherlock imediatamente sentiu suas mãos gelarem.

― O que aconteceu?

― O coração de John está parando.

Se pudesse escolher entre lidar com a morte de um amigo e vê-lo lutar pela vida, mesmo que fosse uma luta dolorosa, Sherlock nunca escolheria a morte, pelo menos não antes de ser tarde demais. Era egoísta o suficiente para exigir que o outro lutasse por sua própria sobrevivência apenas para que ele, o sociopata altamente funcional, não tivesse que lidar com essa confusão que era o luto. Esse pensamento o assustava. Seu relacionamento com a morte sempre fora complicado, não se importava com a sua própria, mas o mesmo não se aplicava para a morte de quem o rodeava. Internamente, nas entrelinhas de sua lógica, Sherlock gostaria de fazer uma lista de pessoas e garantir que nenhuma delas morresse antes de envelhecer... ou antes dele.

_As pessoas morrem... é o que elas sempre fazem._

Houve uma época, que agora parecia ser bem distante, onde aquela frase resumia sua verdade primordial. Nessa época não via problemas em enterros, porque era um evento inevitável a todos e não se achava tolo ao pensar que as lágrimas dos entes em lutos era puro exagero.

Era um tolo agora e enquanto descia as escadas do 221 B como se conseguisse voar, finalmente compreendera que não havia nada exagerado naquele ato, tratava-se apenas do mais puro desespero. E só compreendera por causa de John. Porque era sempre John o motivo de alguma mudança em sua vida. Mesmo assim se achou imensamente idiota pela incontrolável vontade de chorar, porque não haveria um enterro ou o luto, John não morreria naquele hospital e nem em qualquer outro lugar.

Não antes de completar seus oitenta anos de vida, Sherlock garantiria isso.

Sherlock se importava com a própria morte agora, porque não queria decepcioná-lo. Inconscientemente, pacientemente e arduamente, John lhe ensinara a ser melhor, não maior – como sempre almejou ser em silêncio, mas apenas capaz de ser melhor. Entretanto, Sherlock ainda estava na beira do abismo, entre se importar e se jogar, mesmo aprendendo que ambos eram exatamente a mesma dor... Porque se importar não era uma vantagem, mas morrer também não. Morrer _de verdade_ o tornaria inútil e decepcionante.

Fora o loiro, em uma personalidade ironicamente fechada e explosiva, sempre paciente, que o fizera se sentir um livro disponível para leitura, mesmo que ainda estivesse escrito em uma língua pouco conhecida. E agora essa mesma pessoa, John Watson, era o primeiro alvo de um consultor criminal louco e genioso, de novo, por causa de uma falha sua.

_Três alvos Sherlock, uma arma para cada cabeça... de quem vai se despedir?_

Empurrando tudo para um quarto qualquer de seu Palácio Mental, Sherlock surgiu no corredor do hospital cerca de vinte minutos depois assustando Lestrade, o único que esperava do lado de fora do atual quarto de John. Seus passos eram firmes e rápidos, mas seu rosto estava frágil e sua respiração ofegante.

― Veio correndo? ― Lestrade quis saber o analisando.

― Isso importa? ― Sherlock devolveu com os olhos fixos na porta ― Diga que ele está bem.

― Está estável, mas agora só a família pode entrar, a médica disse que quanto menos gente... melhor.

Sherlock trocou sua atenção para a recepção médica que ainda estava dentro do quarto e ajeitou seu sobretudo.

― Certo, conheça o novo namorado do John.

Não parou para pensar sobre o termo usado e invadiu o quarto deixando Lestrade para trás de olhos arregalados. Imediatamente mãos agitadas e vozes alertas o impediram de prosseguir, mas conseguiu atravessar aquela barreira com os olhos fixos em John, explicando a esmo.

― Eu sou o namorado dele e a única família disponível.

A médica, Dra. Norman, não pareceu surpresa e anotou algo em sua prancheta enquanto acalmava os enfermeiros presentes.

― Sherlock Holmes, certo? ― verificou ― Precisa ficar calmo Sr. Holmes.

― Estou calmo. Quero saber o que aconteceu com ele.

― O Sr. Watson...

― Doutor.

― O Dr. Watson teve uma parada cardíaca, mas-

― Isso eu sei ― Sherlock interrompeu seco, deixando a mala aos pés da cama e a olhando com desgosto ― Quero saber o que causou isso. Foi um acidente de carro sem danos internos, _você_ disse que ele estava bem. Há mais de uma semana. Mas ele ainda não acordou e acabou de ter uma parada cardíaca. O que está deixando passar Dra. Norman?

A mulher piscou atordoada e recuou embaraçada,

― Eu realmente... não sei Sr. Holmes ― respondeu apertando a prancheta com força ― Nós estamos-

― Então descubra ― Sherlock a cortou sentando ao lado de John, pouco se importando em ser rude ― John não pode morrer, muito menos por incompetência desse hospital. Garanto que não vai gostar da minha resposta se isso acontecer.

Escutou os passos abandonando a sala e a porta se fechando, mas permaneceu observando o homem a sua frente, buscando suas próprias conclusões. A incompetência do Hospital o estava irritando profundamente, porém John não podia continuar naquela cama, estirado e sem reflexos, inerte.

Sherlock precisava dele.

A cena do acidente perpassou sua mente novamente, trazendo-lhe uma amargura crescente na boca do estômago. Na hora estava correndo, tão concentrado e instigado em alcançar o assassino a sua frente que se tornara cego ao que acontecia ao seu redor, porque havia uma certeza em sua dedução, Sherlock tinha certeza de que estava diante do culpado e não podia perder a chance de pegá-lo tão rápido. Escutara os carros, as buzinas alertando sua mente para o que podia acontecer, mas sabia que se conseguisse correr um pouco mais rápido...

Foi empurrado com violência, tropeçando no meio-fio e caindo sobre a grama. Escutou um carro freando, os pneus estridentes sobre o asfalto e um banque surdo o fazendo fechar os olhos com força, deduzindo o que tinha acontecido. Não queria olhar, sabendo que somente uma única pessoa poderia estar correndo atrás dele naquele momento, mas antes que notasse já estava se ajoelhando ao lado de John, que estava caído a alguns metros do carro negro, a cabeça ensanguentada demais para deixar o ferimento claro e as mãos raladas. O assassino em fuga esquecido.

_Por que John? Por que fez isso?_

Alcançou a mão do loiro e a apertou com força. Que Mycroft não visse ou ouvisse, não quando sua mente não se calava com aquele ato.

_Não se envolva Sherlock._

Foram eternos três dias sem respostas, reações. Sherlock só saia do quarto quando não conseguia ignorar as inúmeras mensagens e ligações de Mycroft que lotavam seu celular, insistindo para que pelo menos ingerisse algum liquido. Então ia até o corredor, pegava sua comida com Lestrade, ouvia-o dizer que não encontrara pistas sobre a frase na porta de John e voltava, evitando chamá-lo de inútil em voz alta.

Claro que não encontraram, só ele mesmo encontraria. Mas Sherlock não sairia dali tão cedo, não com Moriarty pairando sobre suas cabeças.

Estava sentando em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de John, com a cabeça apoiada no colchão e os olhos fechados quando sentiu um toque, breve e gélido, em sua mão. Ergue a cabeça no mesmo segundo e encarou John que parecia se esforçar para abrir os olhos.

― Sherlock...

― Estou aqui ― o detetive garantiu se levantando e se aproximando ainda mais do amigo.

John piscou incontáveis vezes antes de focá-lo e tentar se mover.

― Não, fique quieto.

― Moriarty... ― John murmurou fazendo o sangue de Sherlock gelar.

Por que John diria aquele nome se acreditava na morte do mesmo? Ou não acreditava?

― O que tem ele? ― perguntou vendo o outro mover as mãos, desorientado. Notou o aparelho mostrando um aumento significativo nos batimentos cardíacos e se preocupou.

― John, fique calmo ― insistiu pegando o rosto dele entre suas mãos trêmulas ― Por favor, respire fundo e fique calmo.

Seus olhos se prenderam um no outro, medo no desespero, permanecendo assim até os batimentos no monitor voltarem à normalidade. Sherlock se perdeu na infinidade azul do outro, seus próprios batimentos eram céleres e as palavras de Mycroft sobre não se envolver e não se importar martelando certas paredes de seu Palácio Mental. Paredes que construíram um lugar exclusivo para John. E por breves momentos, horas talvez, continuou se perdendo naqueles olhos que tanto o intrigava e pensou em si mesmo, não somente em como se sentia, como também no que estava fazendo. Com tudo o que fizera até aquele momento, cada passo apressado, movimento rápido, fôlego perdido, cada pensamento inundado por sentimentos desconhecidos...

Tudo o ajudava a criar uma barreira ilusoriamente sólida e firme ao redor de ambos. Aparentemente perfeito e seguro, um lugar só deles.

― Sherlock... preciso dizer ― John voltou a falar hesitante, sua voz falhando em algumas letras ― Moriarty... ele esteve aqui... comigo.

Ilusoriamente firme e sólida, a barreira se desfez como areia seca e solta, trazendo-os de volta à realidade.

― O que ele fez? ― perguntou apertando o rosto do médico com mais firmeza.

John fechou os olhos brevemente e fez um esforço para retirar as mãos de Sherlock do seu rosto.

― Injetou algo... em mim. Não sei ― balbuciou antes de se curvar e cuspir o pouco liquido que ainda restava em seu estômago.

Os aparelhos voltaram a soar desordenadamente e Sherlock não pensou duas vezes antes de se levantar e chamar por ajuda. Uma equipe agitada invadiu o quarto e o jogou para o canto, rodeando John que começava a gritar.

― Não!

― Segurem ele! ― a médica ordenou aos outros.

― Sherlock! Sherlock!

O Detetive fechou os olhos, obrigando-se a não abater pelo tom desesperado dos chamados.

― Tire essa droga de agulha de perto de mim!

― Doutor Watson, se não se acalmar serei obrigada a sedá-lo de qualquer jeito.

A equipe precisava estabilizá-lo novamente, cortar o risco de uma nova crise e refazer os exames, no entanto a imagem de Moriarty naquela quarto e a certeza de o mesmo ter injetado algo eram preocupantes demais para deixa-lo relaxado com tantas pessoas ao seu redor.

Sherlock desistiu de se conter quando cometeu o erro de olhar para John se debatendo sobre a cama, ignorou os gritos racionais da sua mente que ordenavam seu afastamento, atravessou a linha médica, ergueu o corpo do amigo e o abraçou.

John relutou um pouco diante do inesperado, confuso pelo ato e pelo motivo de tal, então Sherlock o sentiu ceder e relaxar.

― Preciso que se acalme John ― pediu baixo ― Você quase se foi uma vez, não pode deixar que isso aconteça de novo, certo? Pode fazer isso por mim?

John engoliu em seco e concordou com um aceno rápido de cabeça, apenas assim Sherlock o soltou.

― Em alguns minutos... uma hora talvez, ele será levado para refazer os exames ― a médica informou ainda constrangida, sem saber para onde olhar.

― Quero um exame de sangue dele ― Sherlock exigiu sem quebrar a troca de olhar com John, que quase não piscava.

― Mas nós já fizemos.

― Faça novamente. Também quero que permitam a entrada do Inspetor Lestrade, precisarei falar com ele pessoalmente e não sairei desse quarto sem John. Entendeu?

― Como quiser, Sr. Holmes ― a médica concordou antes de sair e levar a equipe às pressas.

John continuou o olhando e, de repente, Sherlock se viu sem ter o que dizer. Estava entre pedir perdão por estarem naquela situação e gritar sermões sobre não pular na frente de carros, arriscando ouvir a mesma coisa como resposta. Mas o olhar do médico parecia diferente do esperado, mesmo que intenso, estava questionador, confuso. Sherlock sabia o que se passava na mente dele: Moriarty.

― Sherlock...

― Agora não John ― interrompeu-o antes que a raiva se despertasse no outro e o empurrou levemente para que voltasse a deitar ― Apenas descanse e quando você estiver fora de risco, contarei tudo.

― Promete? ― John franziu o cenho com esperança.

Sherlock hesitou, não gostava de quebrar promessas.

― Eu prometo. Agora descanse e faça-me o favor de não morrer.

***

John abriu os olhos, que estavam embaçados por estarem tanto tempo em desuso, e ficou confuso. Não estava em uma cama, como se lembrava, mas deitado em algo consideravelmente menor e mais gelado. Não havia nada em suas mãos ou o cobrindo, nenhum sinal dos aparelhos médicos. Sentou-se resmungando de dor e fitou a sala sua frente, completamente familiar. As duas poltronas estavam exatamente onde se lembrava, assim com as caixas entulhadas e a bagunça sobre as mesas, a lareira estava acesa e o crânio continuava sobre ela. Não precisou olhar pela janela para ter certeza de que estava no 221 B.

Como fora parar ali?

― Achei que você era do tipo dorminhoco, Johnny Boy... ― uma voz comentou fazendo os pelos da nuca de John se arrepiarem ― Mas você dormiu muito pouco, quase não deu tempo de arrumar tudo.

― O que faz aqui? ― John perguntou seco, sua garganta ainda ardia pela falta de uso.

Moriarty sorriu cinicamente caminhando até ficar a frente da lareira.

― Ora, não vai perguntar o que _você_ faz aqui?

― Estou exatamente onde devo estar, você não.

John se remexeu desconfortável sobre o sofá onde Sherlock geralmente deitava para se perder em seu Palácio Mental, estava entre sair correndo escada abaixo ou avançar em Moriarty. O que teria acontecido? Como fora parar ali? Onde estava Sherlock?

Quais eram os riscos?

― Ah... é realmente delicioso observar as conexões do seu cérebro comum lutarem para encontrarem respostas para as suas duvidas ― Moriarty comentou o encarando, uma mão enfiada no bolso da calça e uma caneta passeando entre os dedos da outra.

Ele não estava armado. Isso não significava muito.

John tentou se levantar, apenas se levantar, e suas pernas falharam antes de conseguir alguma firmeza, fazendo-o cair no chão com um gemido doloroso, sua cabeça voltando a latejar com a tentativa fracassada. Então apenas se apoiou na mesma mesa de centro onde Sherlock passava por cima e desistiu. Não tinha nenhuma condição para reagir, a risada debochada do outro apenas confirmou isso.

― Ainda não entendo como Sherlock suporta você, Doutor Watson ― ele disse se aproximando e se agachando ao lado dele ― Preciso ser sincero, realmente não entendo. É tão comum e é tão... entediante conviver com pessoas como você. Não há vida, não há ação, não há... motivos para agradecer pela sua companhia.

― Se isso é tudo sobre Sherlock... preciso dizer o obvio ― John o olhou com raivosa indiferença ― Esse encontro não é suficiente para fazê-lo vir correndo.

― _Infelizmente_ isso não é totalmente verdade. Felizmente isso também está nos planos.

Subitamente Moriarty se levantou e caminhou, animadamente, até a lareira.

― O motivo de tudo _Johnny_ , é que já é tarde demais para Sherlock. Ele se tornou tão entediante quanto você, mas o mundo não pode parar e eu necessito de algo para me distrair. Apenas seguir o crime dos outros é completamente chato! ― disse energético, pegando o crânio e o erguendo na altura dos olhos ― Cansei dos jogos sem graça com Sherlock, preciso de algo novo!

Então Moriarty olhou para ele, tão maliciosamente que John imediatamente se imaginou afundando em algum lugar com um peso amarrado ao seu tornozelo. Estava ferrado, claro que estava.

― Eu preciso de você, John Watson ― Moriarty voltou a falar, um sorriso maníaco rasgando seus lábios ― _Você_ vai me ajudar a queimar Sherlock Holmes, diretamente, e não haverá volta dessa vez.

― Jamais ajudarei você em qualquer coisa ― John cuspiu furioso.

― Com certeza posso fazê-lo mudar de ideia, mas antes... ― Moriarty se inclinou e jogou o crânio dentro do fogo da lareira ― Preciso criar uma cena arrepiante para o nosso querido Sherlock, oh, isso vai ser maravilhoso!

John ia abrir a boca para perguntar do que infernos ele estava falando quando sentiu um par de mãos extremamente grandes e fortes o erguerem do chão, para logo em seguida ser jogado o outro lado da sala, acertando uma cadeira no caminho.

― Merda... ― gemeu quando sentiu o local doer e sua cabeça praticamente pulsar.

― Mais bagunça Vincent ― Moriarty exigiu indiferente ― Esse lugar precisa de um pouco mais de... sangue.

John ergueu a cabeça e lamentou ao encontrar o tal _Vincent_ , que provavelmente fora o segurança principal de algum famoso ou, mas provavelmente, o único segurança. Quem precisaria de mais alguém quando se tinha um armário de dois metros de altura?

― Vamos Johnny Boy, erga-se. Sherlock ficaria decepcionado com tanta fragilidade e ainda temos um papel para cumprir.

Então tudo o que John queria naquele momento era morrer.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Idiot

Sherlock nunca imaginou que manter John Watson em segurança seria tão difícil.

John nunca fora um homem qualquer, sabia disso desde a primeira vez que o vira. Era um médico militar quebrado, mas que possuía os nervos de aço, excepcional desejo de ajudar e uma ambição nada sutil pela adrenalina. John sabia se defender muito bem. Ótima defesa corporal, grande percepção do perigo, péssima mania de proteção e um adorável desejo de se provar. Mas nada disso o ajudava a se livrar dos perigos químicos e era exatamente o que Moriarty estava fazendo.

Não que qualquer outra pessoa, além dele e do próprio Moriarty, soubesse disso.

Sherlock esmurrou a mesa de Lestrade, oscilando entre o desespero e a raiva, principalmente a raiva. Por que as pessoas eram sempre tão inúteis?

― Eu pedi para ficar com ele Lestrade, por que não ficou com ele? ― grunhiu dolorosamente.

Lestrade engoliu em seco, mas Sherlock não deu importância. Saíra por apenas dez minutos, dez estúpidos minutos para assinar estúpidos papeis na recepção. Fora suficiente para John sumir do radar de todos.

― Tenha calma, irmão ― Mycroft pediu indiferente, sentando em uma das cadeiras ― Logo o acharemos.

― Não espere que eu me sinta melhor com suas palavras Mycroft.

― Eu também não, espero apenas que pare de culpar a todos.

Sherlock revirou os olhos e começou a caminhar pela sala, dando vida ao seu desespero. Onde John estava?

― Eu realmente sinto muito Sherlock ― Lestrade pediu pela terceira vez naquele dia ― Disseram que John ia fazer apenas alguns exames, mas não me deixaram entrar na sala.

― Sherlock compreende, Inspetor ― Mycroft se adiantou, profissionalmente educado ― Ele está apenas... descontrolado.

― Não se intrometa Mycroft.

― E o que espera que eu faça? ― Mycroft rebateu entre dentes, visivelmente estava tentando se controlar ― Que eu sente e tome chá enquanto você brinca de xadrez com Moriarty?

Sherlock parou e em um único movimento se virou para o irmão, encarando-o surpreso e finalmente entendendo aquela breve irritação em sua pergunta.

― Como sabe disso?

― O que querem dizer com isso? ― Lestrade se levantou de sua cadeira, fitando-os com descrença.

― Como sabe disso? ― Sherlock insistiu quase avançando no irmão.

― Ora, não me venha com isso Sherlock ― Mycroft respondeu revirando os olhos.

― Quando descobriu?

― Isso importa? Você _mentiu_ , Sherlock, _mentiu_ sobre a morte de Moriarty. Isso deveria ser o suficiente para eu nunca mais confiar nenhum caso a você.

― Esperem, Moriarty está vivo? ― Lestrade voltou a questionar, sendo novamente ignorado.

― Tive meus motivos ― Sherlock argumentou pouco convincente, ganhando uma risada debochada do outro.

De repente se preocupou, lembrando-se dos momentos antes de John passar mal a sua frente. Ele comentara sobre Moriarty sem qualquer surpresa ou perplexidade, havia apenas o medo pelo o que havia acontecido.

― Contou ao John?

O sorriso de Mycroft se tornou convencido enquanto se levantava, apoiando-se sobre a sombrinha negra e a outra mão na cintura.

― O que acha, querido irmão? Contei tudo a ele, não somente sobre Moriarty, como também sobre sua nada inesperada protegida, Irene Adler. Pode imaginar como nosso querido John ficou... entristecido.

Antes que pudesse ser detido, Sherlock extinguiu o espaço que o separava de Mycroft e o agarrou pelo colarinho, a sombrinha caindo sobre o piso frio e as mãos firmes do outro logo alcançando os seus pulsos. Mas ele não estava tentando se afastar e isso enfureceu ainda mais Sherlock.

― Por que fez isso? Por que contou a ele? ― rugiu no rosto de Mycroft, que não se abalou antes de responder.

― Porque não importa o que pensa, Sherlock, não importa se sua mente diz que é certo e seguro, John não merece suas mentiras e muito menos sofrer com as consequências delas.

A resposta nada hesitante no tom sincero do irmão o pegou de surpresa, mas Sherlock não o soltou, mesmo com Lestrade tentando puxá-lo. Não esperava ouvir nem um terço daquelas palavras, pelo contrário, esperava apenas “Fiquei com vontade” ou “Porque eu quis”.

― Não é agora que diz que me importar não é uma vantagem?

Mycroft riu, mais uma vez convencido, como se soubesse todas as respostas do mundo.

― É agora que eu digo que isso não faz diferença, porque você já se importa e nada do que fizer vai mudar isso.  

Silenciosa e lentamente Sherlock o soltou, perdido em toda aquela sinceridade rara enquanto Mycroft arrumava seu terno e pegava sua sombrinha do chão. Lestrade surgindo entre eles, preocupado. Desobediente, a mente dele vagou até o momento em que empurrara John na parede, machucando seu ombro e provavelmente suas costas, o olhar assustado do amigo pouco observado, mas ainda lembrado. Aquele era o efeito de Moriarty sobre si, o descontrole sobre seus atos e novas portas trancadas em seu Palácio Mental. Mentiras tentando chegar até John e tornando-o um detetive instável.

― Vamos para Baker Street, irmão ― Mycroft chamou calmamente ― Você precisa do seu lugar ideal e da sua nicotina para pensar.

***

Assim que abriu a porta do 221 B Sherlock recuou, quase se chocando com Mycroft no processo. E sob o olhar confuso do outro, o detetive ergueu o queixo para se certificar de que estava cheirando e vendo corretamente.

O cheiro de sangue impregnava o apartamento.

― Sherlock?

Não houve resposta, em vez disso Sherlock adentrou o lugar em passos hesitantes e se aproximou do primeiro degrau da escada, onde havia uma mancha de sangue relativamente grande.

― O cheiro não vem daí ― Mycroft comentou olhando em volta enquanto entrava e fechava a porta lentamente.

― É obvio ― Sherlock concordou acompanhando o irmão no movimento.

Ambos procuraram pelas mesmas coisas: detalhes. Os detalhes eram primordiais e sempre surgiam, sempre eram deixados para trás mesmo – e talvez, principalmente – quando ninguém os notava. Era analisando tais pontos sutis e constantes que ambos, tanto Sherlock quanto Mycroft, deduziam qualquer evento ou fato. O problema é que não havia detalhes ali, não além da mancha de sangue e daqueles que já existiam.

― O que acha? ― Mycroft questionou.

Afinal, Sherlock era o detetive entre os dois.

― Nada, a mancha deve ter sido colocada propositalmente. O cheiro de sangue tem que estar vindo de outro lugar.

Sherlock sabia que o irmão não perguntaria por um motivo, como qualquer outro faria naquela situação, então apenas subiu as escadas em silêncio, tendo o cuidado de olhar bem por onde passava e não tocar em nada. Mycroft o seguiu com a mesma atenção e o detetive agradeceu silenciosamente por isso. Ambos sabiam o que estava acontecendo naquele momento e que havia grandes chances de Moriarty estar sentado em sua poltrona naquele momento, com John em seus pés.

― Sherlock, espera ― Mycroft sussurrou o impedindo de abrir a porta do seu apartamento.

O mais novo apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento. Foi um ato inusitado.

― Deixe-me ir na frente ― Mycroft continuou cautelosamente ― Acredito que está envolvido demais para permanecer inteiro... o que pode encontrar dentro dessa-

― Estou bem ― Sherlock respondeu entre dentes ― Se estou envolvido demais só irei descobrir quando estiver matando Moriarty.

O outro fechou os olhos e suspirou, afastando-se em seguida. Sherlock não esperou que outra palavra o impedisse e abriu a porta. Sua boca se abriu, mas o ar ficou preso em seu peito, sua mão apertou a maçaneta com força enquanto tentava entender, completamente, o que tinha acontecido no seu apartamento. Se em algum momento reclamou da falta de detalhes, na sua frente, agora, havia um exagero deles. O lugar estava vazio, porém completamente desarrumado, seus papeis estavam espalhados pelo chão, seus tubos de ensaio quebrados, sua poltrona caída perto da cozinha, o crânio não estava a vista e sangue, sangue por todo o lugar.

  ― Deus... o que aconteceu aqui, Sherlock? ― Mycroft perguntou perplexo.

Mas Sherlock também não sabia responder, não com a exatidão que queria. Olhou para o seu sofá, um dos poucos lugares limpos, e partiu do principio de que John fora colocado ali inicialmente, depois caminhou pela sala observando a cadeira caída e uma mancha suave de sangue próxima a poltrona de John. Olhou ao redor novamente, sem saber como agir. Sua mente estava criando uma cena, nada confortável e muito odiada, mas era apenas uma teoria e não era o que queria no momento. Só queria saber onde estava John.

Um barulho chamou a atenção para o corredor e em passos largos Mycroft foi o primeiro a alcança-lo, os olhos alertas e a sobrinha firme em sua mão. Sherlock surgiu logo atrás e rapidamente o ultrapassou quando um novo som soou até seus ouvidos, uma voz fraca e bem conhecida vinda diretamente do seu quarto. Rápida e subitamente o detetive acabou com a distância que o separava da porta e a abriu, ofegando com a cena encontrada.

John estava deitado aos pés de sua cama, bastante ferido, usando apenas a calça jeans e com correntes prendendo seus pulsos, o sangue de suas feridas se misturava ao suor e seus hematomas estavam arroxeados, visíveis na maior parte exposta do corpo. Sherlock tropeçou sôfrego até o corpo trêmulo e agachou-se ao lado dele, hesitando em tocá-lo.

― John... ― sussurrou temendo não ouvir nenhuma resposta.

O médico gemeu de dor e se moveu, mirando-o com os olhos marejados. John não chorou e comprimiu os lábios, engolindo qualquer expressão de dor que pudesse escapar de sua garganta. Sherlock respirou com dificuldade ao notar tais esforços e deixou sua mão pairar sobre o amigo, temendo lhe causar ainda mais dor.

― Está... tudo bem Sherlock ― John disse em uma calma forçada ― Alguns dias de descanso... e logo estarei novo.

Sherlock quase riu, culpando-se ainda mais pelo acontecido. Era irritante como John tentava amenizar a situação para que a culpa não surgisse no detetive, parecia que o loiro se esquecia que podia ser lido com tanta facilidade pelo outro. Sherlock não precisava de resmungos de dor para concluir a gravidade dos ferimentos, ele tinha olhos e podia deduzir todo. A dor estava estampada em John Watson.

Engoliu com dificuldade e com extremo cuidado tirou as correntes que prendiam o pulso do médico, jogando-a longe.

― Tem algum osso quebrado? ― perguntou atento.

― Acho que não, mas não consigo ter certeza agora ― John respondeu com uma careta.

Sherlock imediatamente pegou seu celular, dizendo:

― Certo, não se mexa. Vou chamar uma ambulância.

― Não quero voltar para o hospital ― John cortou firme.

― Precisamos ter certeza da gravidade dos seus ferimentos John e pelas condições da nossa sala, posso dizer que há gravidade.

John suspirou vencido e acenou a cabeça, concordando a contragosto.

― Prometo não sair do seu lado dessa vez ― Sherlock tentou amenizar.

― Está prometendo muito ultimamente.

Sherlock o encarou mais uma vez e hesitou. John precisava de ajuda, mas a ideia de vê-lo em um hospital novamente não o agradava nenhum um pouco. Moriarty, aparentemente, estava animado demais para se deixar ser impedido por qualquer barreira e como consequência, Sherlock não confiava nem em si mesmo naquele momento. Suspirou, abaixando lentamente o celular.

― Não consigo ― confessou em tom baixo.

― O quê? ― John questionou confuso.

― Não consigo deixá-lo naquele lugar novamente. Você poderia ter morrido... de tantas formas.

― Estou ciente disso.

― Tudo bem... tudo bem ― Sherlock cedeu guardando o celular no bolso ― Vem John, vou colocá-lo na cama.

O médico tentou escapar das mãos do outro.

― Sherlock... vou sujar-

― Isso não me preocupa, preciso apenas cuidar de você.

Sherlock retirou o sobretudo e com extremo cuidado ergueu o corpo debilitado do amigo, tendo a ajuda silenciosa de Mycroft. Entre gemidos de dor que John tentava conter, colocou-o sobre sua própria cama de casal e logo se apressou em analisar a gravidade de cada ferimento. Apesar de muitos, apenas um corte abaixo da costela parecia ser profundo o suficiente para necessitar de pontos, o que levantava a questão sobre a grande quantidade de sangue espalhada em sua sala e cozinha.

― Aqui Sherlock ― Mycroft o chamou lhe entregando a caixa de primeiros-socorros.

Confuso, o detetive notou que as mãos do irmão tremiam levemente e que o mesmo estava sem o terno, mas não podia dar atenção a isso agora. Quando voltou a olhar para o amigo, encontrou-o de olhos fechados e uma careta, mas uma vez tentando conter a dor porque Mycroft já estava começando a limpar parte dos ferimentos. Sem outra escolha, Sherlock deu a volta na cama e subiu para sentar ao lado de John. Cuidaria com os remédios.

― Sabe suturar um ferimento? ― seu irmão perguntou sem parar a limpeza.

― Farei o meu melhor ― Sherlock garantiu abrindo o estojo do médico e, em seguida o encarando ― Fale se eu errar John.

No primeiro toque da agulha o médico voltou a resmungar, inconscientemente tentando se afastar.

― Preciso de uma distração ― pediu com dificuldade enquanto forçava um sorriso ― Acho que... essa é a hora de falarmos sobre Moriarty.

― John... ― o detetive pensou em negar. Tudo o que não queria era falar sobre aquele assunto em particular.

― Você prometeu ― John insistiu.

― Esse não é o melhor momento.

― Deus... ele já invadiu sua casa e mandou um armário me bater, apenas fale.

Sherlock deu o último ponto e suspirou. Poderia começar a acreditar em milagres agora? Não, ainda era um pensamento ridículo e nada o livraria daquela conversa.

― Fizemos um acordo ― revelou com cautela.

John franziu o cenho.

― Um acordo? Que tipo... de acordo?

Sherlock comprimiu os lábios e pensou em se afastar, prevendo uma pequena confusão da parte do outro. Mas era melhor não piorar sua própria situação.

― Eu não... pulei pelos motivos que todos pensam, não foi por ser uma fraude e muito menos pelo o que falavam de mim ― começou depois de engolir em seco, mantendo as mãos inquietas sobre suas pernas ― Moriarty queria que eu pulasse para criar um show, mas sabia que não aconteceria com facilidade, então ele colocou meus... amigos na mira de uma arma. Enquanto falava comigo pelo telefone, você estava na mira de uma arma John.

O médico arregalou os olhos, perplexo e Sherlock se apressou, sabendo que não teria muito tempo até as perguntas surgirem sem pausa.

― Eu só tinha que pular... obviamente cheguei ao terraço com algumas ideias prontas, a mais simples era simplesmente fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Moriarty notou isso e louco como sempre foi, pegou a arma para tirar a própria vida, mas... ― Sherlock esboçou uma careta culpada ― Mas eu o impedi.

― Você o quê? ― John se apoiou sobre os cotovelos, pouco se importando com a dor e piscou repetidas vezes, tentando entender ― Co-como? Você o impediu? Mas... Sherlock, por quê?

― Eu não sei, não foi minha intenção! ― o detetive exclamou se levantando da cama, agitado ― Não foi minha intenção. Ele enfiou a arma na boca e estava quase atirando quando parou!

― Mas disse que _você_ o impediu...

― Foi algo em mim... ele parou quando me olhou e sorriu, guardou a arma... Foi algo que ele viu em mim, algo que ainda desconheço.

Sherlock respirou com dificuldade, relembrando aquele momento. Era difícil... não, era angustiante ter que admitir que perdera um detalhe tão precioso. Obvio que era precioso! Podia ler esse fato em cada reação de Moriarty ao abaixar a arma, o sorriso vitorioso estava lá, assim como aquele olhar levemente arregalado como se o maior segredo do mundo lhe fosse entregue de bandeja.

Um detalhe precioso o suficiente para fazê-lo ser mais... comum.

― Ele sugeriu o acordo ― disse de repente ― Eu ficaria fora do seu caminho e ele fora do seu. Bem simples.

John o fitou por mais alguns, longos, segundos antes de erguer as sobrancelhas e compreender. Então deixou sua cabeça cair de volta no colchão, liberando seus cotovelos, e respirou fundo.

― Então... o consultor criminal que não se importou em explodir pessoas, invadiu, simultaneamente, dois bancos, sentou no trono e usou a coroa da nossa nobre realeza... me ameaçou, propondo um acordo ridículo pra você não impedir os crimes? ― John riu sem humor ― Você é um idiota, Sherlock. Um grande idiota.

― Pensei em cada possibilidade John ― o outro garantiu convicto. ― Ele cumprindo ou não o acordo, eu sei que essa rede de crimes é importante pra ele. Eu vou pegá-lo, assim que conseguir quebrar o ultimo fio da teia criminosa dele.

― Não ― John o cortou secamente. ― Você usou esse acordo estúpido como desculpa e o deixou vivo porque gosta, porque precisa dele pra não ter que se preocupar com o tédio mais tarde. A _rede criminosa_ dele vai garantir uma boa distração.

― Do que está falando? Isso é ridículo.

― Esse acordo é que é ridículo, quantas vezes preciso dizer? E estou falando em como você é um grande idiota. Diga, pelo menos pensou duas vezes antes de _não_ cumprir o acordo e colocar a _minha_ vida em risco?

― John...

― Era por isso que você estava tão estranho, não era? Porque sabia que ele voltaria.

― Eu estava me preparando!

― Você nem ao menos compreende o que ele está fazendo!

― Basta ― Mycroft interrompeu se pondo de pé.

Sherlock se calou, não porque se esquecera da presença do irmão no quarto, mas porque John estava certo em um nível raro. Desde que voltara o detetive fez de tudo para aparentar estar esperando por algo especifico, preparando-se para aquilo como se soubesse exatamente. Enganaria qualquer um, incluindo John, como se estivesse apenas em mais um caso perigoso e quisesse esconder o fato.

Ficou surpreso ao saber que não enganara o médico, o alvo principal.

― Pense um pouco-

― Não ― Mycroft interrompeu mais uma vez, olhando-o sério ― Deixe o Doutor Watson descansar.

Sherlock queria ficar e insistir, fazer John entender exatamente o que fizera e o motivo para tal, mas quando voltou a olhá-lo o encontrou de olhos fechados e respiração pesada. John estava prestes a explodir.

― Vamos Sherlock ― o Holmes mais velho insistiu enquanto abria a porta para que ambos saíssem.

Sem outra escolha o detetive saiu, nada que dissesse mudaria os pensamentos do médico naquele momento e tampouco se forçaria a pensar em uma solução.

― Ele tem razão, sabe disso ― Mycroft anunciou enquanto cutucava a poltrona de John com a sombrinha.

― Eu sei, mas isso não muda nada. Sabe disso.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
